


Horrorterrors

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Horrorterrors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A creepy Ladystuck Treat for Stripe, Satyrling, and dottianne!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horrorterrors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stripe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stripe/gifts), [dottianne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottianne/gifts), [cryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptid/gifts).



[   
](http://postimage.org/image/sbq5b5rjj/)

Click for fullview, enjoy! <3


End file.
